


How To Make Friends -The Fucked Up Kid

by Uvaisgonnazoom



Series: Angsty Ouma Fics [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvaisgonnazoom/pseuds/Uvaisgonnazoom
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is sick and tired of being the villain, when he is given another chance at life he decides that he's going to fix it.Let his trust issues be damned.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi & Everyone
Series: Angsty Ouma Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932622
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	How To Make Friends -The Fucked Up Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted sad stuff, this is a break fic from my other main fic, 
> 
> TW  
> SELF HARM AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. ALSO BLOOD.

“Hey… Has anyone seen Ouma-Kun..?” One question had sent the entire room into silence. All mouths shut from just one simple question, Kiibo had just been sitting on the couch, not paying attention to anything really. He had been watching everyone doing their own things in groups. That’s when he noticed that Ouma was nowhere in sight and that he hadn't in a very long time… 

  
  


“Nyeh… The nurses said that everyone was awake right..?” Surprisingly, Himiko was the first to speak up. “So maybe he’s just in his room..?” Tenko picked up the small mage and wrapped her arms around her. “My Himiko is so smart!” Angie hums quietly in thought, “Why don’t we just ask the nurses! That’s what Atua is telling Angie to do!” Shuichi nods along with Angie, “We could ask where his room is and visit him..?” “Good thinking bro!” Kaito gave him a thumbs up. 

“Why should we talk to him?” Kiibo looks at Maki, along with the rest of the group. “He was awful and annoying…” “That’s not nice Maki-roll... Sure he sucked at times but he died trying to end the game!” Miu sighed “The little twin was a fucking bitch, but I’d like to have a chat with em! Let ‘em know there’s not a problem with us!” “Gonta would love to see friend again!” Maki sighed loudly, glare hardening. “Fine, you guys can go, but I’m staying here.”

Kiibo nodded before getting up and finding one of the nurses, “Excuse me, Miss..? Can you tell us where we can find Ouma-Kun’s room..?” The nurse smiled at him and nodded “I’m so glad! Come now!” Kiibo quickly gathered everyone who wanted to see him, which ended up being a small group in the end… The group consisted of Shuichi, Kaito, Kirumi, Gonta, Miu, Rantaro, and Kiibo himself. 

  
  


The nurse rambled as she walked them through the halls, “I’m sure he’ll be so happy to see you all! The poor boy has been so down lately… I’m sure seeing his friends will make him happy again!” Kaito picked up on that. “Why has he been sad..?” The nurse hummed quietly “Well, he had been stuck in bed for a while before so... I think that being still for so long just got to him.. Oh! We're here! This is where I take my leave, feel free to get me anytime you need!” With that, the nurse bowed and walked away… 

  
  


They all pause in front of the door, a question going unanswered… “So… Who’s going to knock..?” Kiibo offered up, playing with his sleeve. “I’ll knock.” They turned to Rantaro, it made sense, he was the closest to Kokichi in-game…

So Rantaro knocked 3 solid and loud knocks to the door. After a moment the sound of shuffling came from behind the door, then it opened to reveal a short white-haired person, a yellow and purple eye stared from the door, their hair pulled into a ponytail, “Oh, sorry, we might have the wrong room-” “Wow! I didn't realize Ran-Ran was so dumb! Wow! Even Moron-chan has you beat in smarts~!” The group completely froze, eyes wide as they gaped at the person in front of them. “Ouma!?” “The one and only Supreme Leader~! Now, what do you all want from little ol me~? I am quite busy y’ know~!” 

The first to speak up was Kaito, “We’re just checking on you man! Where have you been!?” Kokichi grins, “As I said I am quite busy~! Being a leader is quite hard after all~! Dumb Moron-chan!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out at Kaito, obviously trying to piss him off. “Hey! I’m not a moron!-” Shuichi sighed from beside him. 

Miu was the next to speak up. “Hey ya fucking little twink! We need to have a talk!” Kokichi’s eyes widened for a second before he pulled his mask back up. “Ew! It's a filthy whore~! Did the trash man forget to take you out again~?” Miu flinched and squeaked, backing down immediately. “Gonta doesn’t think that’s a good thing to say to friend!” Kokichi flinched and looked at Gonta, he glared “What do you know stupid head! You’re just a big idiot!” Gonta kept his mouth shut after that, looking down at the ground. “Gonta doesn’t think you’re being a good friend, Kichi…” Kokichi laughed at that. 

  
  


It took Kokichi a solid minute to stop laughing, wiping tears away from the corner of his eyes with a single finger. “That’s a good joke! But I don’t have friends! After all! I’m alone! And I always will be~!” Kokichi made eye contact with Shuichi, Shuichi flinched and looked down at the ground, shame and guilt filling his expression. “Ouma-Kun, Please calm down-” Kirumi started, but was quickly interrupted. “I am perfectly calm,  _ mom~!  _ In fact~! Seeing your faces like this has made me feel even better~!” Kokichi put his finger up to his lips, a grin on his face. 

  
  


“Kokichi-” “Woow! I’m surprised you even remember my name Ran-Ran~! Do you remember your talent now? Or are you going to forget that again~?” “O-Ouma-kun-! That’s i-incredibly impolite!” Kokichi then turned to Kiibo, “Oh wow! You’re no longer a robot~! When did that happen? Man did you lose all your cool functions? Wow! That must suck~!” Kiibo shut it immediately. Silence hit the entire group, no one spoke as Ouma laughed. 

Kaito glared up at Ouma, “We came here to check on you asshole! I thought you had changed! But I guess I was wrong! You’re still a rotten person Ouma.” With that Kaito was the first to leave, turning on his heel and walking away. Soon the others followed until it was just Rantaro and Kiibo left. 

Rantaro sighed as he turned, “I’ll be here to talk when you’re ready, Kokichi.” With that, he left, and then there were Kiibo and Kokichi. “Awww, Big bro left us Kiibo!” Kiibo glanced at Ouma, he opened his mouth to try and speak but nothing came out… Kiibo slowly turned and left Kokichi. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi let his mask slip, the tears falling down like a waterfall and he shuffled back into his lonely and uncaring room, shutting the door and sliding down. “I did it… They’re gonna hate me now…” Kokichi brought his knees up to his chest, sobs falling out of his mouth. ‘I’ll be the villain of their story again, I can’t let them get close.’ Kokichi quickly wiped his tears away and shuffled over to his bed, dragging out his board and marking down his classmate's name. He couldn’t trust them. 

They could be the mastermind after all… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The day had quickly turned to night, Kokichi had no idea how long he spent working on escape plans, his barely functioning legs shaking from the standing he’s done, he checked the clock, 3:25 am... 

Kokichi sighs, he silently got up and walked over to the door, hoping to find something small to eat. As Kokichi roamed the halls he tried not to think of how the other’s would once again hate him, he’s okay with it, it will help him draw out the mastermind. Kokichi wouldn’t accept that things are just okay, there’s no way the killing game wasn’t over… Before he knew it, he was in the kitchen. 

Kokichi shuffled through the cabinets, having to sit on the counters to be able to reach, he just ate something small, a granola bar filled him up just fine. Kokichi finished the snack quickly, slipping down from the counter. Just as he’s about to walk out his eye catches something, glinting in the dark was a perfectly good knife. 

Kokichi slowly grabbed it, looking over the blade carefully… Slowly he pushed his pointer finger against the sharp bit, hissing sharply as his finger was cut like warm butter… He watched it drip down his finger and stain his white sleeve… Kokichi brought the knife to his palm, dragging the knife over the flesh and watching as blood seeped out. He slowly walked over to the sink, letting the blood drip into the sink. 

Kokichi smiled, ‘I deserve this… I’m awful. A villain. A no-good nobody.’ Kokichi tugged down his sleeve, dragging the knife once again over his skin. Kokichi snapped out of it after the 5th cut, he felt light-headed, dizziness took him over. He leaned against the sink, tears pooled out of his eyes once more. 

A noise in the doorway startled him into dropping the knife, quickly he hid his arm behind his back and snapped his head over to the noise. Standing in the doorway stood Kirumi, eyes wide and face pale. Shit. Kokichi just gives her a smile despite the blood staining the floor and the sink. “O-Ouma-Kun…” “Y-Yes, mom?” He cursed the stutter that slipped out of his lips. “O-Ouma… Hang on, I-I’ll get a nur-” “No! N-No nurse!” “Ouma! You are bleeding! What happened?” She took a step closer, “Nothing! It doesn’t even hurt! I’m fine!” Kokichi took a step back, Kirumi continued to walk to him. “O-Oum-Kun- Fine, no nurse, can I at least look at it..?” Kokichi was quiet for a moment, he sighed and slowly held out his arm for her. 

  
  


He would never forget the quiet silence that took place in the room, Kokichi shut his eyes tightly as he felt the tears come back. He flinched when he felt Kirumi touch his arm, Kirumi silently took him to the common room. She lightly sat him down and walked away. Kokichi smiled, so she had left him to bleed out, he deserved it anyway, after all, he was a horrible person all he did was li- Ouma’s thoughts were interrupted as he felt Kirumi press a towel against his wound lightly, he hissed quietly, letting her clean the cuts. Silence taking the room by storm… 

“Ouma… Please tell me why you did this…” Kokichi opened his eyes, he let his gaze take to the floor, silence taking a home with him. “ _ Kokichi  _ please…” Kokichi sighed, “I-I, I’m tired…” Kirumi was silent, he realized after a few moments that she wanted him to continue… So he did. “I-I didn’t mean a word I said today… I-I can’t let anyone get close… It’s n-not safe, I don’t know who to trust… S-so I acted how I usually do. And it worked… I’m the villain again. But I don’t want to be…” Kirumi pulled out bandages silently, first wrapping his palm. “Why do you think you’re the villain?” She started to make her way down his arm, wrapping each cut carefully. “Because they hate me… I-I’ll ruin their fun and make myself a pain to be around… I’ll be able to save everyone if they hate me.” Kirumi paused and looked up at Kokichi’s face, a smile against his face as tears streamed down his face. Then it clicked with her. 

  
  


“Kokichi… You still think the killing game is happening…” Kokichi looked at her, “Think? It still is… Why would we be safe all of a sudden..? It doesn’t make sense…” Kirumi stared at the boy in front of her, she slowly wrapped her arms around him, bringing his head down to rest against her chest as he cried. “Kokichi, there’s no more killing game… You don't need to be scared anymore. Let yourself trust others, it’s okay now. So please, it's going to be okay. You can trust me, you can trust the others.” 

Kokichi’s tears slowly turned into sobs as she talked to him, he slowly brought his hands to cling against her. “B-But-” “Shhhh, you don’t have to trust right away… But please consider it..?” Kokichi nodded against her, eventually, his sobs calm to whimpers and small hiccups soon that turned to silence. Kirumi glanced down to see Ouma, asleep. Kirumi smiles softly as she finished wrapping up his arm and lightly picked him up. 

  
  


She thought it was quite humorous to pass by some of the other early risers, some tried to question her but most were met with silence. 

  
  


Kirumi made it to Ouma’s room, the surprisingly long distance was not much for her to deal with. Carefully she opened the door and walked in, noting the soft things scattered all over. She lightly set Kokichi down in his bed, grabbing the thin blanket and covering him, she wrote a note for him and left it on the side table for when he woke up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day most people didn’t expect to find Kokichi in the kitchen cooking with Kirumi, much less the bandage on his arm. Most watched in silence as he laughed, a genuine laugh at one of Kirumi’s remarks. They watched as Kirumi showed him the steps of the process of the food they were making. “Oh! I thought you put the batter in the blender…” Kirumi laughed quietly against her hand. “No, that’s not what you do Kokichi… You mix with the whisk for about a minute.” Kokichi groaned “But that’s so boring! My arms will fall off!” They watched in amazement as Kirumi ruffled his hair, watching Ouma lean into the touch. “I can take over if you’d like-” “No! My job!” Kokichi held the bowl away from her reach, sitting down on the island and whisking for a minute. 

  
  
  


Kokichi would come out of his room more, all of the time it was to be with Kirumi. Kokichi would watch TV in the common room bright and early in the day as long as she was in the room, or he’d be helping her in the kitchen, or other times he’d help her clean up after the others. Most of the time be was gone after breakfast, it was rare to see him stick around in the afternoon. 

  
  


Today was one of the rare days where Kokichi would stay around after breakfast, currently, Kirumi was cleaning the common room while he sat on one of the couches, playing with a Rubix cube to pass the time. Most of the others were avoiding him, all sitting on different couches. 

Kokichi looked up as he felt someone sit down next to him, he immediately saw that it was Akamatsu. Oh boy. “Hello Ouma-Kun, how has your day been?” Kokichi stared at her for a moment before shrugging “Decent so far, how has your day been..?” He glanced back at Kirumi, she gave him a subtle thumbs up in response. “Ah! It’s been good! I got to play the piano for a while!” Kokichi nodded. “Hmmm, I got let out early today, so Mom gave me this Rubix cube to solve!” He showed Kaede the almost done Rubix cube, he was quite proud of himself so far! “That’s amazing Ouma-kun! What did you mean by let out early..?” Ouma grins and holds up a finger to his lips “Nishish~! Not saying! It’s my dirty secret~!” Kaede nodded “Ah- Alright then Ouma!”

  
  


Kirumi watched as Ouma made an effort to talk to Akamatsu, she felt proud of him talking to someone other than herself. Kirumi felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Saihara standing behind her, “Hello Saihara-Kun, what can I do for you?” Shuichi held his gaze to the floor, nervously fidgeting his fingers. “I-I had a question…” “Mhm?” “Do you know where Ouma-Kun goes during most of the day..? H-He doesn’t come down to eat and we can’t find him anywhere else…” 

Kirumi gives him a kind smile, “Well, as long as you don’t share this around, then I guess it’s alright if I tell you about it.” Shuichi nodded. “Kokichi has physical therapy during most days, according to the nurses he shouldn’t have been walking for a while, they're amazed that he can even move around at all.” Shuchi's eyes widened and he turned to look at Ouma, as he and Kaede talked. “Wow…” Kirumi smiled and nodded. 

Ouma turned and looked at the both of them, a thought popped into his head and he grins, Kokichi turned back to Akamatsu, “Aka-chan! Help me with something!” Kaede looked at him, surprised “A-Aka-chan..?” Kokichi nods “Mhm! Well, Aka-chan!? C’mon! Pleeeeease!” Akamatsu sighs before nodding, Kokichi flings himself off the couch, glad for the pain pills hiding his discomfort. “Let's go! Let’s go!” He grabs Akamatsu’s wrist and begins dragging her along. “W-Wait! What are we doing!?” He turns and looks at her, confused “We’re playing hide-and-seek! Silly Aka-chan! You get to find me! Good luck!” 

  
  


Kokichi quickly let go of her before running off. Akamatsu sighed, she covered her face in her hands and began counting. Kirumi watched as Angie whispered something to Tenko, who shook her head and said something back. It took Kirumi a moment before she realized that they were betting on who would win. Walking over she leaned down and whispered to Angie “Put 20 on Ouma for me,” And soon the whole class was betting. 

  
  


Akamatsu then spent her next hour struggling to find Kokichi, even with the others' help. That’s how half of the class lost a good chunk of money. Kokichi had to come out after the 2-hour mark, laughing at everyone else, the sneaky bastard had been switching hiding places the whole round. 

“How did you sneak past everyone?!” Kokichi laughed at Miu’s question “I used the vents! Duh!” 

  
  


“.....” 

  
  
  


“I’M SORRY YOU WHAT!?!” 

  
  


“I use the vents! Silly Miu!”

  
  


“Kokichi, how many times do I have to tell you to not use the vents… They’re so dirty…” Kokichi grins “Okay mom!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that day everyone had winded down with a class movie night, inviting Kokichi to join, the class watched as he curled up against Kirumi’s side, sleeping 20 minutes into the movie. 

Later that’s how the staff found the whole class, all asleep against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy, so just to give the random context of Kokichi's outfit, he's wearing what he would in-game, but his shirt is tucked in, that's it.


End file.
